


if I was payed to think, i'd be rich

by redamania



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, RIP me, Ryden, also on a crappy phone so excuse any shitty grammar or spelling, drabble?, i was never good at tags., i wrote this late okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamania/pseuds/redamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan often thinks about Brendon. More often then not, in fact. Here are a few of the things he thinks about the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I was payed to think, i'd be rich

**Author's Note:**

> yO fam, I felt like writing so here is some random shit I wrote at midnight. enjoy!

Ryan often thinks about Brendon. In fact, he's never out of his mind. Ryan can't stop thinking about him, no matter how long they've been together. It's how Ryan knew, which sounds cheesy, but he knew Brendon was the one.

Ryan often thinks about how Brendon sits with his legs folded under him, holding in one hand a cup of coffee, and in the other a magazine.

Ryan often thinks about how when he is sad, Brendon will hug him until all Bren's love was poured into Ryan, making him instantly feel better.

Ryan often thinks about how when Brendon sings, nothing else really matters. Not really. His voice is angelic at the same time it is demonic, and Ryan loves that.

Ryan often thinks about how when Brendon kisses him, it's always fingers tracing his jawline first, then smiles, then hands in his hair, then a light whisper of a stray "I love you" before their lips press together.  
That's something Ryan won't stop thinking about, ever.

Ryan often thinks about how whenever they watch sad movies, Brendon pretends not to cry at first, but then curls up against Ryan and sobs, his tears wetting Ryan's shirt. Ryan will put a protective arm around him, then press a warm kiss to Brendon's head. 

Ryan often thinks about when Brendon tells Ryan he loves him, he gets this look in his eyes, this look if complete adoration that only a fool would miss. 

That is how Ryan knows Brendon cares. That's how he knows they are right. What else could they be? 

Ryan has always said people should be paid to think, and if he was paid to think about Brendon, he would be so rich he could buy them heaven. But if course, they dont need that, because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! comment cool shit if u want?  
> be expecting more (ryden) on the way fam!!  
> social shit-  
> tumblr: portfolioservices  
> twitter: @acousticpoems  
> see ya :*


End file.
